


All Wrapped Up in a Neat Little Bow

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha!Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Light breeding kink, M/M, Omega!Takumi, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Wherein Takumi enlists the help of Niles to think of a birthday present for his mate.





	All Wrapped Up in a Neat Little Bow

He must be really desperate if it came to this. Speaking to  _ Niles, _ of all people. Just the sight of him made Takumi’s skin crawl. He considered turning around and just forgetting about the whole thing, but his stupid pride was getting in the way yet again. Besides, who would know Leo better than his own retainer?

 

Leo was in their room, so Niles was standing guard by the door as per usual. He was leaning against the doorframe, twirling an arrow between his fingers as casually as could be. It might have infuriated Takumi if he didn’t know just how reliable Niles really was.

 

“Ah, Prince Takumi. Turning in for the night?”

 

It was a casual enough question, but the wink Niles gave him implied any number of indecent things. Takumi bit his tongue and decided to ignore it. That was really all you could do with Niles.

 

“No, actually. I was hoping to speak with you. Privately.”

 

The retainer raised an eyebrow, but followed Takumi without question down the hall and around the corner. He wasn’t sure if Leo could hear him from inside the room, but it was better to be safe. He considered going into one of the empty guest rooms down the corridor, but he decided that Niles might get the wrong idea.

 

“As flattered as I am, Prince Takumi, I don’t know if I could condone you cheating on my lord like this~” Niles looked him up and down once before licking his lips hungrily. Of course the pervert would get the wrong idea anyways.

 

“What? I wouldn’t… Nevermind. I just had a question for you.”

 

“Then by all means, ask away. But make it quick, it really would be unfortunate if something were to happen to Lord Leo while I was gone.”

 

He took a deep breath. He’d always favored the direct approach, and the less time he had to spend alone with Niles the better. “What should I get Leo for his birthday?”

 

“Hmm… Well, I can think of a few things I’d enjoy getting from a pretty Omega like you.” The sleazy Alpha winked at him, and Takumi had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Be serious, Niles. You’re very close with him, what would he like?”

 

“Honestly? Aside from a river of tomato juice I have no idea.” The dark skinned Alpha shrugged.

 

“Great! Well, I can’t just get him nothing! Unless you happen to know where I can obtain a _river_ of tomatoes.” He still had a week or two until his mate's birthday, but he was having trouble finding something truly unique to get him.

 

For his birthday Leo had gone out of his way to find him his favorite book on Hoshidan philosophy for his birthday. He’d left his copy back in the library at home when he’d moved to Nohr after their mating ceremony. It was a very thoughtful and personal gift and Takumi had no idea where to even  _ begin. _

 

“With all due respect, milord, you are his mate. Shouldn’t you have some idea of what he likes by now?”

 

“He isn’t an easy man to shop for, okay!” He spat defensively. Their mating ceremony had taken place almost six months prior, and although he was proud of that time it hardly felt like long enough. It didn’t help that they were both so busy helping repair the relationship between their two countries after the war. It felt like they barely spent any time together aside from sleeping and his own heats, and there wasn’t much talking during either of those activities.

 

“Nevermind, I’ll figure it out myself!” Maybe he could ask Camilla to help him out. He crossed his arms over his chest and made for the door to his and Leo’s room.

 

“Prince Takumi?”

 

“What?” He whipped back around.

 

“I wasn’t kidding about your… Natural charms. I’m sure you could find a way to make Prince Leo  _ very  _ happy.”

 

He paused, already half way down the hall. He let his arms slide back down to his side.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

* * *

 

This had seemed like a great idea a few days ago. Really, it had. Why on  _ earth  _ had he let Niles talk him into this?

 

He fiddled with the ribbon around his neck, tied in a neat little bow. The rest of him was completely bare, and he was quickly regretting that decision. He could feel his nipples growing hard in the cold air, and he rubbed his arms to try and get rid of the goosebumps. He was quickly growing used to the cold Nohrian summers, but he still wasn’t prepared to sit in them naked. And his position kneeling on the bed was growing uncomfortable fairly quickly.

 

Finally the door swung open and his mate stepped in, nose buried in one of the many documents they’d been piling on him since the end of the war. He didn’t even seem to notice Takumi because he simply walked past with his scarlet eyes turned down toward his papers.

 

“H-Happy birthday, Leo!” He stammered out the congratulations hesitantly. Gods, what if this was just a horrible mistake and Leo didn’t like it? Or worse, what if he found it completely ridiculous?

 

“What is this?” His eyes shot up, and confusion fell over his face like a cloud. Takumi couldn’t blame him. Knowing Leo, he hadn’t slept in three days and all of it had just bled together. He probably hadn’t even realized that today was his birthday at all. 

 

He’d practiced this a million times in his head. He’d gone over the scenario over and over again, but still his face flushed crimson as the words left his lips. “F-Feel free to do whatever you please with me.”

 

His confusion turned into a smug smirk in that moment. “So… You’re my present?”

 

He nodded, eager to get this part of the night over with and get to the more exciting things.

 

“And I can do anything to you?”

 

He nodded again.

 

Leo sat in one of the armchairs tucked in the corner of the room. He beckoned him over with a wave of his hand, and Takumi eagerly slid across the bed and dropped onto the floor. He crawled the remaining distance and coyly knelt in front of his Alpha.

 

“You know what to do. Use your mouth.”

 

“If it pleases you,  _ master _ .” He deftly removed his mate’s cock from his pants and began stroking it to get it hard. Soon it was standing at attention and he eagerly took it in his mouth and began sucking. He ran his tongue over the head and along the underside of it, and Leo groaned and pushed his head down until his nose was buried in the blonde pubes at the base. 

 

Takumi gagged and pulled his head back slightly. Leo’s grip slackened and his Alpha allowed him to catch his breath. Takumi caught a flash of concern in Leo’s eyes, but he waved it away and dove back down. He took as much fo the length down his throat as he could bear, and the rest he stroked with one hand. The fingers in his hair resumed pulling at his scalp as he bobbed his head.

 

Leo reached down to brush his bangs out of his eyes. 

 

“You’re getting quite good at this. It’s a pity we don’t have much time for you to practice.”

 

He flushed at the praise, but he didn’t stop. He let his mate’s cock go with a wet pop and instead focused on sucking at his balls, lapping at them with his tongue as he teased his own hole open in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“That’s enough. Come here.”

 

He clambered onto the chair gracelessly and straddled Leo’s thighs. He half expected his mate to pick him up and throw him on the bed so he could pin him down.

 

“W-What do I do now?”

 

Leo quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t know what comes next?”

 

He lined the head of his cock up and pressed impatiently against him.

 

“L-Like this? Are you sure?” Leo didn’t usually give him control. He was under the impression that his mate only tolerated that for his sake.

 

“Just like this. You always get so flustered when you have to do all of the work… See, just like that.”

 

He gulped. Leo teased his nipples and nipped at his neck lightly, and he couldn’t find it in himself to deny his mate. He slowly impaled himself on his Alpha’s cock, shuddering as his body acclimated. As much as he loved it when his Alpha held him down and dominated, he had to admit that this had its benefits as well. He could take it slow and get used to it at his own pace.

 

Leo guided him with his hands on his hips and Takumi easily followed his desired rhythm once he’d gotten comfortable.

 

The Alpha grabbed the ribbon around his neck with his teeth and pulled, growling lowly at the obstruction. The strip of red fabric came loose and fluttered to the ground. He threw his head back and bared his neck to his Alpha. Leo bit it hard, reaffirming their bond and forcing them both over the edge a bit prematurely. His head went warm and fuzzy, but the orgasm itself was completely unsatisfying.

 

He collapsed against Leo’s shoulder, and he buried his face in his mate’s neck as he gasped for breath.

 

“W… Why do you always… Do that…” He huffed. He’d been planning to draw it out a little longer, but now they had to wait for Leo’s knot to subside.

 

“I can’t help myself. You should see yourself when we make love… It’s completely unfair.”

 

“S-Stop it.” He should have just been born with a beet red face, if that was how he was going to react every time Leo complimented him.

 

The Nohrian prince chuckled and held him against his chest for a few minutes. He nuzzled Leo’s neck, and after a few minutes the knot slid out of him with some resistance. 

 

“Fine, I’ll try to hold off this time.”

 

“We’re going again? So soon?”

 

“You  _ are  _ my birthday present, right? I assume that means I get you until the end of the night.”

 

“R-Right.” He hadn’t really been expecting Leo to want  _ multiple  _ romps… As that was something that usually only happened on or around one of his heats. “O-Of course. I just wasn’t expecting it, is all.”

 

“Please, how could I not when you look like that?”

 

He squeaked as Leo picked him up and carelessly tossed him to the center of their bed. “I love it when you blush for me, my little Omega. I love knowing I’m the only one who can get you so worked up, because you’re  _ mine. _ ”

 

He shuddered as his mate crawled between his legs and Leo covered his body with his own. Takumi pulled his mate down by the neck and sunk his teeth into the junction between his neck and collarbone, directly over top Leo’s scent glands. The marks he’d made at their mating ceremony stood starkly against the blonde’s pale, Nohrian skin. He renewed them possessively.

 

_ “Mine.”  _ He echoed his mate’s words.

 

Leo smirked. “That’s right.”

 

His Alpha grabbed him by the ankles and pushed his legs up until his knees were practically in line with his ears. Takumi whined softly as Leo pressed the tip of his cocka against him. The position didn’t let him touch his Alpha, though he suspected that was Leo’s goal.

 

“You’re such a filthy little Omega, aren’t you? Letting your Alpha use your body like this?” Leo pushed inside of him, and Takumi clawed at the sheets and moaned as his mate’s thick cock stretched him out for the second time that night. “You’re so soaked that your filthy little hole barely offered any resistance… Aren’t you ashamed to be such a whore?”

 

‘Y-Yes, sir!” He screamed as Leo slowly pulled out of him, and then thrust back in sharply. His entire body was on fire as Leo rutted into him, hitting his prostate with each pass and making his back arch off of the mattress. “I-I’m your little Omega slut!”

 

“Good, baby. Master wants you to know your place.”

 

Leo bit his bond-mark again just as he felt the knot swell inside of him. His legs shook as cum coated his stomach. Leo released his ankles and sat up, pulling the quivering Omega onto his lap. Takumi nuzzled the side of his Alpha’s neck once again and sighed.

 

“You’re going to wear me out if you keep going like this.”

 

“I thought that was the point, love?”

 

“Mmm I think your birthday present needs a nap before we keep going.” He wiggled his hips experimentally to see if the knot would come free, but it was stuck firmly inside of him. Leo grunted and held Takumi still.

 

“Ouch! Down, boy! Not so hard!” Takumi hissed. Leo’s fingers were digging into his hips with enough force to leave bruises.

 

“S-Sorry! It’s an Alpha thing.” Leo kept his hands in place, but this time they were simply resting against his skin.

 

“Oh? You want to make sure I’m good and knocked up before I get off your dick?”

 

Leo smirked back at him. “Something like that.”

 

He scoffed in return. “Don’t get your hopes up for a litter. My heat is still a few weeks away.”

 

“All the more reason to try harder, then.”

 

He snorted. “If you want to be the one to explain to our pup why they were born nine months after your birthday, be my guest. I am  _ not _ telling them that they were the result of birthday sex.”

 

Leo grabbed him by the hips again and fell flat on his back so that Takumi was straddling him. “I might just take you up on that offer. Now, why don’t we get back to celebrating?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forrest's birthday is 8 months and 13 days after Leo's birthday.
> 
> Conspiracy Theory: Forrest is the result of birthday sex
> 
> Sidenote: This was originally part of a much longer Omegaverse fanfic I've been slowly working on, but it didn't really fit with the tone. So, I've re-purposed it for y'all's enjoyment. I didn't have my usual editor look it over so hopefully it's not complete trash.


End file.
